


Через тоннель

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Стив «В-Бруклине-кто-то-неправ» Роджерс ничего не боится. Но если очень постараться…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Мини G - PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613128
Kudos: 45
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Через тоннель

То было единственное лето, когда дирекция Луна-парка на Кони-Айленде решилась создать аттракцион «Тоннель ужаса» на волне нашумевших кинофильмов. Паровоз с двумя открытыми вагончиками пустили по рельсам, большая часть которых скрывалась в темном тоннеле, призванном пощекотать публике нервы. Популярным аттракцион так и не стал, и рельсы разобрали уже к концу августа, наскоро перекрасив и приспособив вагоны под иные нужды. 

Однако Баки Барнс успел урвать своё.

*** 

— Что, ни капельки? — разочарованно спросил он. 

— Нет, извини, — Стив улыбнулся так, будто просил прощения за то, что не испугался на радость другу. Они только что вышли из кинотеатра с премьеры «Тайны голубой комнаты», где люди странным образом погибали в этой самой комнате ровно в час ночи. Стиву это вовсе не казалось страшным, хотя Баки мог понять — ну да, нет ничего мистического в револьвере, чтобы всерьез чего-то пугаться. Понятно, что держит его не вампир-летучая мышь. Но та же история повторялась и на прошлых премьерах — на «Сверхъестественном», или на «Ночи террора», или на «Тайне музея восковых фигур», заставившей даже Баки несколько раз вжиматься в кресло.

А Стиву хоть бы что.

— Жаль, что тебе не понравилось.

— Я не сказал, что не понравилось, — резонно возразил Стив. — Я просто не испугался.

Баки только головой покачал. В детстве, по уверению миссис Роджерс, Стив был тем еще трусишкой. На ночь просил оставлять его дверь открытой. Он стягивал простыню с кровати, пока мать не видела, сворачивал ее в длинный жгут-«куклу» и укладывал рядом с собой, накрывая их обоих одеялом. Это было нужно, чтобы неведомые страшные силы решили, что в кровати лежат два мальчика, а то и вовсе напали на «куклу», дав Стиву шанс сбежать. «Куклу» он укладывал ближе к краю, а сам ложился к стене и тесно прижимался к ней спиной, чтобы его не было видно. Стиву казалось, что под кроватью кто-то есть. По крайней мере, там было достаточно темноты и места для кого-то большого и страшного.

Правда, с утра Стив все равно оказывался невредимо спящим посреди кровати, а «кукла» — на полу.

Но Стив, как и многие дети, перерос свои страхи и к моменту знакомства с Баки стал возмутительно бесстрашным.

До того, что не боялся бросать вызов амбалам втрое больше себя. Что, в свою очередь, пугало Баки.

— Так не бывает, — упорствовал Баки. — Все чего-то боятся.

— Может быть, я просто не знаю, чего боюсь? — дипломатично пожал плечами Стив.

— Ладно. А как насчет змей?

— С ними надо быть осторожным, как и с любым диким животным. Не наступать и не трогать руками...

— Ладно, а гигантские крысы?

— Гигантских не видел, а обычные просто противные. У них лысые хвосты.

— Темнота! Все боятся темноты. 

— Да, пожалуй, — как-то слишком покладисто согласился Стив, будто чтобы его не обижать.

— Но если все боятся, то в этом нет ничего особенного, — заключил Баки, качая головой. Стив улыбнулся себе под ноги одной из быстрых горьких улыбок.

— Может, во мне и нет ничего особенного.

— Да брось! — фыркнул Баки и поддел: — Что-то ведь жило у тебя под кроватью!

— В основном, мое воображение, — кивнул Стив. — А еще иногда — грязные носки.

— Их стоит опасаться, — подтвердил Баки с серьезным лицом, — особенно левых. А как насчет того, чтобы выяснить? 

— Еще один фильм? — по кислой улыбке Баки понял, что в индустрию фильмов ужасов Стив не верит.

— Лучше, — усмехнулся он. Как раз вчера Гвен Этуилл, подружка Бекки, рассказывала о новом аттракционе...

***

...Зловещий, мерцающий красный свет, жуткие твари, выпрыгивающие из ниш, литры бутафорской крови, шорохи, крики, хрипы и завывания. Тоннель был очень длинным, и, даже Баки это признал, очень скучным. 

Они были одни, и открытый вагончик еле полз, как нарочно давая внимательному зрителю в полной мере оценить количество пластилина и красной краски на манекенах. Стив с вежливым интересом глазел по сторонам. Баки глазел на Стива.

— Не страшно? — это было утверждение, плохо замаскированное под вопрос.

— Извини, — улыбнулся Стив. — Его явно не доработали до конца. Сделано наспех.

Баки задумчиво закусил губу. Полумрак, они одни, вокруг жуткие звуки... идеальное время и место.

— Что ж... Тогда, пожалуй, нужно отвести тебя в «Страну Грёз»*.

Стив удивленно поднял брови.

— Это невозможно, Бак, он же давно сгорел...

Баки нагнулся и поцеловал Стива в губы. Легко и беззаботно, фривольно закинув руку на спинку его сидения. У Стива были теплые, чуть влажные губы, и он позволил Баки прижаться к ним на целых шесть или даже семь секунд, прежде чем отпрянул прочь. Баки хотел было шутливо подытожить: «Ничего страшнее этого с тобой уже не случится», но даже в красноватом мраке тоннеля увидел, как помертвело у Стива лицо, как распахнулись от ужаса голубые глаза. И Баки счел за лучшее не усугублять.

Всё приняло куда более серьезный оборот, чем он надеялся.

Впрочем, своей цели он достиг.

Стив был напуган. Всерьез.

Они вышли в полном молчании, Стив быстрым шагом рвался вперед, задыхаясь от возмущения. 

— Зачем ты это сделал?! — он развернулся всем телом за лотками с хот-догами и сладкой ватой.

— Похоже, кто-то испугался, а? — это была вялая попытка обернуть всё в шутку. Баки даже попытался привычным жестом взлохматить Стиву волосы, но тот вывернулся из-под руки. — Эй, я же просто пошутил. Чего ты?..

— Это не смешно!

— Я же не со зла. Брось, Стив, чего ты надулся? Это же просто...

— Не просто! Это... это совсем не просто.

Злой до слез, Стив смотрел на него так испытующе, будто выпытывал признание в убийстве. Баки, ошалело моргая и все еще растерянно улыбаясь, не мог взять в толк, что с ним такое... пока внезапная догадка не осветила мозг.

Он перестал улыбаться. Пожалуйста, нет...

— Это был первый, да? — тихо спросил он. Стив отвел взгляд; у него заалели уши. — Послушай, прости. Я не знал...

— Не извиняйся. Я больше не хочу говорить об этом.

Стив отвернулся, но Баки за руку развернул его к себе. На свой страх и риск положил руки ему на плечи. 

— Стив, посмотри на меня. Мне жаль. Такого больше не повторится. Я обещаю.

И на бледном лице Стива вдруг появилось затравленное, незнакомое выражение. Будто его ударили.

Почему-то это выражение испугало Баки даже больше, чем всё остальное. Но разве не это он должен был сказать?..

— Это была дурацкая шутка, Бак.

— Готов признать себя дураком и загладить вину, — он улыбнулся и предложил: — Пошли на аттракционы.

И они пошли на аттракционы. «Циклон» произвел неизгладимый эффект, уж во всяком случае, вымел из головы все посторонние мысли. Вот только весь остаток вечера Стив был каким-то рассеянным, молчаливым и неуклюжим. 

Расстроился, что уж тут...

Баки было стыдно, но он уже сказал всё, что мог сказать, и сделал всё, что мог сделать. Он, конечно, добился своего, испугал Стива столь неожиданным действием, но Стив воспринял это очень близко к сердцу. За эту выходку Баки в тот день явно получил желтую карточку, и, испугав Стива, больше испугался сам.

Испугался, что слишком далеко зашел.

Хотя почему-то до злополучного тоннеля он был уверен, что... Стив не будет против. И будь он проклят, если тогда понимал, откуда взялась такая уверенность! Что-то было в Стиве такое... зовущее... что пробуждало подобные мысли.   
Баки думал об этом, не раз и не два. Ждал подходящего момента... и решил, что лучшего и быть не может.

Он ошибался. И обещал больше не трогать Стива подобным образом. Почему-то это обещание больно задело. 

Не то чтобы он собирался, но...

***

— Не ожидал, что ты согласишься, — Баки в который раз ударил себя ладонью по шее. Мошкара в Ваканде была злющей, как египетская казнь. — Но я рад, что ты согласился.

Это был неприятный разговор про криокамеру. То есть, очередной неприятный разговор про криокамеру, которую вполне можно было уже оставить в покое, но Стив, казалось, задался целью расставить все точки над «и» до конца. С момента прилета Стив только и говорил, что о делах насущных, о будущем, об их положении, о том, как идут дела с кодами. Говорил о нужном, важном и актуальном. И при этом неизменно уклонялся от вопросов о личной жизни, будь то вопросы о знойной блондинке в аэропорту, о Наталье, примкнувшей к группе, или о жизни Стива вне формы в принципе. Создавалось впечатление, что этой жизни у него и нет вовсе, пусть своей загадочной улыбкой Стив и пытался врать, что всё-то у него есть, но строго засекреченное. 

Пахло экзотикой и диким краем. Они медленно шли вдоль озера, Стив слегка хмурился. По-капитански.

— Я согласился не потому, что ты был опасен для других, — сказал он. — Ты был опасен для себя. Упал со мной в реку и чуть не утонул, не заботясь о самосохранении. Ты напугал меня.

— Что, даже больше, чем когда поцеловал тебя в тоннеле ужасов?

Баки хотел побыстрее соскочить с неприятной темы Солдата, поэтому задал вопрос прямо, с легкой усмешкой, безо всяких угрызений совести. Недавно побежденная амнезия давала ему полное право легально поднимать любые темы прошлого. Он и спросил, на свой страх и риск. Думал, все уже прошло, но сердце потянуло и неожиданно заколотилось. Стив не вернул улыбку. Баки посетило острое чувство дежавю; они уже видел однажды это затравленное выражение. 

— Я не испугался, — возразил Стив чертовски неубедительно.

— Врешь, — усмехнулся Баки, хотя ему было совсем не до смеха. Стив покорно кивнул, растягивая губы. Вроде и улыбка, но от болезненной гримасы недалеко ушла.

— Да, вру. Я безумно испугался тогда.

— Чего? Меня?

Молчание длилось дольше, чем было нужно. Стив колебался. А затем спокойным, отрешенным голосом ответил:

— Что ты всё понял, — Стив смотрел на озеро, избегая его удивленного взгляда, — и это тебя повеселило. А оказалась, это была просто плохая шутка.

— Ничего такого я не понял, — хмуро заметил Баки. — Просто подумал, что ты не будешь против, если подвернется удачный случай. Ведь зрело же что-то такое... или я один это замечал?

Стив побледнел, весь как-то сжался.

— Ты же сказал тогда, что пошутил.

— Потому что ты разозлился, — напомнил он. — А я не захотел усугублять. Но если ты хотел, чтобы я это сделал...

Они оба остановились, как по команде, и Стив открыто посмотрел ему в глаза.

И вот вроде обсуждали события давно минувшего...

А вроде бы и нет.

— Да я тогда даже подумать не мог, что ты это действительно сделаешь.

— Хотел или нет? — упорствовал Баки. Это было делом далекого прошлого, но всё его существо жаждало этого ответа, давая понять — это важно. Еще как важно. Важнее всех актуальных тем вместе взятых. 

— Хотел, — негромко признался Стив. — Очень.

— Почему тогда...

— Потому что мы были в парке развлечений, ничто не предвещало, и всё случилось слишком... внезапно. Походя и шутя, как в насмешку. Но для меня это были не шутки, — он выдавил мучительную улыбку. — Первый поцелуй — такое событие... его же всю жизнь полагается помнить. Особенно с тем, о ком и мечтать не смел. А когда ты сказал, что никогда больше... я и подумал, что это действительно просто такая шутка.

— То-то ты выглядел так, будто расстроился, — Баки запустил пальцы в волосы от досады. — Какого черта, Стив?

— Какого черта что? Ты же сам пошел на попятный. Я и поверил, что ты никогда бы...

— Почему сам ничего не сказал?!

— Потому что не хотел ничего менять! — отчаянно выпалил Стив, становясь близко, лицом к лицу. Будто они снова были в парке, и Стив был всё тот же — смущенный, нескладный, пятнадцатилетний. — Боялся, что, если скажу или сделаю что-то, то между нами всё изменится. Навсегда.

 _Значит, вот чего ты боялся тогда,_ — пронеслась шальная мысль. — _И, похоже, до сих пор боишься..._

У Баки осталась всего одна рука, но ее хватило, чтобы приобнять за плечи этого большого идиота.

— Боялся? — хмыкнул Баки. — Ты же бесстрашный.

Стив вдруг потянулся к нему, внезапно и крепко чмокнул в обветренный рот.

— Страшнее этого со мной точно еще ничего не случалось.

Баки рвано перевел дух, чувствуя, как откатывает внезапный шквал. Вот оно. То, чего ему так не хватало. Он ждал этого чувства много лет: ощущения чего-то надвигающегося, много большего, чем они сами...

— Ну, думаю, этот страх побороть нам под силу, — медленно улыбнулся Баки. — Как думаешь, справимся за эти дни?

— Думаю, да... — глухо отозвался Стив, чертовски провокационно облизывая губы. — Если начнем прямо сейчас.

Баки ухмыльнулся и качнулся вперед.

**Author's Note:**

> * «Страна Грёз» (Dreamland) — парк развлечений на Кони-Айленде, существовавший с 1904 по 1911 год.


End file.
